Athena Black, Before Hogwarts and Harry Potter
by AndromedaLycurgusSnape
Summary: The Daughter of Sirius Black, Athena Black, the start of her life and before she starts Hogwarts. How she has to grow up without a mother and later without a father. How she is raised at Hogwarts by her godmother, Minerva McGonagall. How she becomes Dumbledore's help throughout her Hogwarts years.
1. Notice to my readers

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry for the inconvenience that this will cause you but I realized that I made Athena born too late so I'm going to be adding the story the way I need it to be. Again sorry.

Sincerely,

Andromeda Lycurgus-Snape


	2. Chapter 1: Birth of a Black

**Chapter 1: Birth of a Black**

Remus Lupin is sitting in a chair in Sirius Black's living room reading a book. Meanwhile, in the same living room Sirius Black has been pacing for the past two hours. Remus finally looks up from his book that he has been reading and says, "Padfoot, you are going to ruin your carpet if you keep pacing like that. You have been going back and forth in the same pattern for the past two hours. I'm quite surprised that you haven't passed out from exhaustion. Please sit down you're making me dizzy."

Sirius turns to him and says with annoyance in his voice, "How can you just sit there like nothing is wrong, Moony? What do you care about the carpet? It's not like we can't fix it with magic. I can't help but be worried and anxious. Marlene is a month overdue and if she doesn't have the kid soon my child will be going to Hogwarts on September 1st in he or she's first year and someday that year will end up turning twelve. He or she will be the oldest in the class. It's already September 1st!"

Remus says, "I'm sure that when the child is ready it will come. You can't plan for everything, Sirius. Say do you want it to be a girl or a boy?"

Sirius flops down on one of the three couches, huffs, and says, "Ever since Regulus was born I've wanted a baby sister. However, my dear mother couldn't have one and I would never wish a girl to go through what I did with my mum. To answer your question, Moony, I want a baby girl. Marlene and I have already decided on names. If it is a boy he will be named Alphard Sirius Black II after my uncle who gave me money after I ran away and myself. If it is a girl she will be name Athena if she has grey eyes and Aphrodite if blue eyes but the rest of the name would be Elizabeth Lillian Andromeda Black."

Remus asks, "What if her eyes are green, hazel, or brown? What will you do then? And why Elizabeth Lillian Andromeda?"

Sirius responds, "I highly doubt that her eyes will be green, hazel, or brown seeing that I have grey eyes and Marlene has bright blue eyes. But if she does then Marlene and I will have to decide. Marlene really wanted Elizabeth and it is also her middle name so I allowed it. Marlene said that she wanted Lillian since both she and I are friends with Lily. And last but not least I choose Andromeda because Andromeda Black or now Tonks was and still is my favorite cousin."

Remus asks, "Why Athena or Aphrodite?"

Sirius responds, "I wanted to keep the family tradition going. Almost every Black has either a name that is a constellation or someone prominent from Greece in the Ancient times. However, none of them have been from the Greek Gods and Goddesses. I thought of Aphrodite because I believe that any daughter of Marlene will be beautiful and Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty and love. The child was conceived out of love also. I also thought of Athena because I'm hoping that she will get Marlene's brains and maybe even some of mine. Marlene liked it because she believes that if she had a daughter that she would be wise and that it is like naming her after Minerva McGonagall."

Remus says, "I'm glad to hear that you are trying to do good for your child. Do you want-."

Remus is cut off by something shattering on the kitchen floor. Remus and Sirius are both frozen and quiet.

Marlene yells from the kitchen, "SIRIUS! REMUS! GET YOUR LASY ARSES IN HERE! THE BABY IS COMING NOW! I NEED YOU AND REMUS TO GET ME TO ST. MUNGO'S! I CAN'T GIVE BIRTH HERE!"

Remus and Sirius both rush into the kitchen where a frightening scene of Marlene being on the floor clutching her stomach like it is her life line. In Hogwarts, Marlene McKinnon was always known for never backing down from a fight, tough, and almost impossible to hurt. So seeing the scene with Marlene obviously in great pain was a shock to both of them.

Marlene turns her head in the slightest and says, "Are you going to get me there or not? I for one do not want to deliver my child on a dirty kitchen floor." Sirius goes over to her and scoops her into his arms. Marlene says to Remus, "Go get Molly, Arthur, Lily, James, McGonagall, Dumbledore, my mother, and father. Please Remus. Tell them that we are at St. Mungo's and that I want them all to come."

A couple of seconds' later Remus apparate's out while Sirius goes to their fire place. Sirius grabs the Floo Powder. With Marlene in his arms he steps into the flames and shout while throwing the powder down, "St. Mungo's!" With that Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon disappear in a flash of green flames. Sirius steps out of one of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries fire places.

One of the many nurses running around see Sirius with Marlene in his arms comes over and says, "Come with me, sir. I'll take you to one of the healing wards that are for birthing and get a doctor for you right away." With that said she takes off towards the elevator while glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Sirius is following her. As soon as Sirius gets in the elevator she pushes a button for the fifth floor where the birthing ward is. She turns to Sirius and Marlene as the elevator starts up and asks, "Has her water broken yet? When did she first start feeling the contractions?"

Sirius looks at the nurse with wide eyes and mouth wide open not knowing what to say. Finally, he replies, "No her water hasn't broken yet. And I'm not sure when she started feeling the baby coming."

As Sirius is speaking the nurse is writing down everything he said on her clipboard that she has. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to either the nurse or Sirius, Marlene is listening to everything they are saying.

Marlene lifts her head a bit and says, "I can answer your question about when my contractions started if you would like to know."

The nurse says, "If you can that would be wonderful. However, if you don't feel up to it I understand also."

Marlene says, "I have more strength than most do. I started feeling the contractions about an hour ago. Sirius and a friend by the name of Remus Lupin only knew that I was in pain because of the contractions started to become more frequent and more painful and I ended up dropping one of the plates that I was trying to set the table with. I was hoping to avoid letting them know until after we had had dinner but it seems that my child had other ideas on that. I swear, Sirius, this child is going to be like you in the respect of now knowing when to wait. The child will be a handful that is for sure."

The nurse says, "I'm surprised not many first-time mothers are able to wait that long before coming in here for the pain. What are your professions?"

Sirius replies, "Both Marlene and myself are Aurors along with many of our friends. What can we call you?"

The nurse says, "My name is Senta Shafiq. Here I usually go by Nurse Senta or Nurse Shafiq. You can call me either. When were you due?"

Sirius replies, "She was due a month ago."

Senta says, "My lord! I guess the child was being very stubborn then. Can I have both of your full names?"

Sirius replies, "Yes. And I'm quite sure that the child having two Gryffindor parents probably added to that fact. I'm Sirius Orion Black III, pure-blood, and son of Orion and Walburga Black. And this is Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon, pure-blood, and daughter of Michael and Melissa McKinnon."

Senta says, "Okay. Do either of you know if you are expecting a girl or a boy?"

Marlene replies, "No, we don't. We refused to have them tell us ahead of time because we wanted it to be a surprise to everyone."

Senta says, "Okay. I have to ask this. Which last name will the child take since you both have different last names?"

Marlene says, "She will take Sirius's name. I have a feeling that the child will end up inheriting the infamous Black temper."

Sirius chuckles as that. The elevator dings and the door opens on the fifth floor. Senta quickly usurers Sirius out of the elevator and says, "This way. I'll take you to one of the birthing rooms." She stops at a room that has the number one on it. Senta says, "You guys are the only ones that are up here right now for a birth." She opens the door and says, "Mr. Black, you can set Ms. McKinnon on the bed there. Ms. McKinnon, I would suggest that you get as comfortable as you can for the next couple of hours will be hard on you. Mr. Black, is there anyone that you are expecting to come here?"

Sirius says, "Yes there is. And please call me Sirius. There are nine people that shall be coming."

Senta asks, "What are their names? That way I can tell the people at the desk where to send them when they get here."

Sirius says, "Their names are Molly and Arthur Weasley, Lily and James Potter, Michael and Melissa McKinnon, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin."

Senta says, "Okay. Would you like me to inform Mr. and Mrs. Black?"

Sirius tenses at the mention of his parents and says very cold and shortly, "No. I have been disowned by my parents since I turned seventeen. There is no need. After the child is born I will send a letter to them to let them know that they have a grandchild but not before then and I don't want them hearing about it from the hospital. Is that understood?"

Senta says, "Yes. I understand, Mr. Black. If you would calmly wait here I'll go grab the doctor and let the people at the front desk know which room you are in." Senta leaves without waiting for a reply from either Sirius or Marlene.

Marlene says, "Sirius, you didn't have to be so cruel to her. She was only trying to help. Judging by the look on her face when you said that you had been disowned she was very shocked. It wasn't her fault. I hope that you remember that when we are raising our own child because I guarantee that someday in his or her future the child will want to know why they know my mother and father but not yours."

Sirius looks at her and says, "I know. It just came as a shock with her asking about my parents. I know that I never want to do what my own parents did to me. I don't care if he or she ends up in Slytherin. I will always love our child no matter what."

Marlene says, "I don't doubt that you will, Sirius, but I think you should apologize to Nurse Senta. And don't give me attitude with your Black pride. I will already have to deal with your child who has been giving me trouble before even coming fully into this world."

Sirius says, "Fine, I'll apologize. But you know that you're not the only one that is going to have to deal with our child. I can't wait to see how McGonagall looks when our child gets into Hogwarts. If it turns out to be anything like me McGonagall is going to have her hands full. I know that I won't envy whoever our child's Head of House turns out to be. McGonagall already had to deal with me, James, Remus, and Peter all making trouble. James and Lily need to hurry up and have a child because I want our child and theirs to be in the same year and be friends like me and James and you and Lily. What do you think?"

Marlene says, "May Godric Gryffindor help Minerva if she is stuck being the Head of House of both yours and James's kids. Especially if Lil's kid gets some of her brains and if ours gets your mischief and pranking ability, my brains, and some nice looks. I remember how you had almost every girl at your heels at one point or another."

Sirius says, "Oh yes I agree with you on that. I also remember that no matter what I did you would never pay me any mind. You were like how Lily was to James but to me. Marlene, I want to ask Remus to be our kid's godfather. Is that okay with you?"

Marlene says, "Yeah that's fine but I have a condition for that to happen."

Sirius says, "Okay. Tell me what the condition is."

Marlene says, "I get to name the godmother."

Sirius quickly says, "Done."

Marlene says, "That isn't all, Sirius. I want our child to have two that way at least one of them will be available when Remus is having to deal with his 'furry little problem'."

Sirius says, "Okay. Who do you want to name?"

Marlene says, "One of them would be Lily and the other I want to be Minerva McGonagall."

Sirius says, "Merlin help Minnie. She is going to have her hands full. Okay I agree to those two."

Marlene says, "Great! Thanks, Sirius! I lo-." Marlene is cut off by a scream caused by a huge contraction that causes her water to break and her to be in a lot of pain. There is a knock at the door then.

Sirius says, "Come on in." At that Lily and James Potter, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley come in. Sirius says, "About time that some of you got here. Remus, do you know where McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Marlene's parents are? We sent you to get them also. Molly, would you mind go getting a nurse by the name of Senta? Marlene's water has just broken."

Molly says, "Yeah. I'll be back in a jiffy, Marlene. Don't worry I won't leave you stuck in here with these people that are ignorant to the child birthing process if I can help it. Oh, Sirius, you do know that since this child is your first born that you can't be in the room while it is happening, right?"

Sirius says, "Urgh! Stupid rules for first born children. Then I expect you, Arthur, and Remus to stay with her. When are you due, Molly?"

Molly says, "I'm due late April or early May. Arthur and I found out that we are having twins. It's too early for us to know if they are girls or boys or both since I'm only three months in. We have to wait two more months to find that out. I don't know how you two could stand not knowing if you're having a boy or a girl. I'm going to get the nurse. Lily, come with me and we can wait for Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Marlene's parents."

Lily says, "Okay. We'll be back soon, Marlene. Take care of her Sirius, Remus, and James." With that said Lily and Molly walk out to go get the nurse and wait for the other people that Marlene wanted to be there for her child's birth. On the way there Lily asks, "Molly, do you want you're twins to be girls or boys?"

Molly says, "I want them to be healthy. Arthur and I have agreed that we are going to keep having kids until we have two girls. As you already know we have three boys already them being, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. We have already picked out the names for the two girls we want. The names will be Rebecca Lucretia and Ginevra Molly. We don't know which we will name the oldest but those are the names that we want for them. I thought of Rebecca Lucretia and Arthur thought of Ginevra Molly. I don't think that Arthur was thinking that much when he wanted the name Ginevra, I think that we will end up just calling her Ginny."

Lily says, "How are you brothers doing?"

Molly says, "Oh, they're doing well. Even if they have their hands full at the moment. Do you know what happened?"

Lily says, "I don't think so. What happened?"

Molly says, "Both of them have a pregnant girlfriend also pregnant with twins."

Lily says, "Oh."

Molly stops one of the many nurses and asks, "Do you know where I can find Nurse Senta?"

The nurse turns to another nurse saying, "Senta Shafiq. These women here are asking for you."

Senta comes over and asks, "Who are you?"

Lily says, "I'm Lily Potter and this is Molly Weasley. We are friends of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon."

Senta says, "Okay. What do you guys need then? I told the person at the front desk where their room is."

Molly says, "Yes, we have already gone to the room. Sirius asked me to come get you. Marlene's water has broken. Her child is coming."

Senta says, "Okay." She then turns to the person she was with and says, "Doctor Griffin, would you mind coming with me? The woman I was talking about by the name of Marlene McKinnon earlier water has now broken. She is in room number one. First time mother so it might be difficult. Also, the father of the child is Sirius Black but he says that he will notify his parents and for our sake's I hope he does because I don't want to have to deal with Walburga Black again. Her husband, Orion Black, is okay but she is horrible."

Doctor Griffin says, "Lead the way then, Senta. Ms. McKinnon is my only patient today so I can be there the entire time unlike usual where I have to leave then come back. Seeing that the father is a Black I'm glad that there aren't any other births going on."

Senta says, "Right this way. Are you coming, Mrs. Potter, and Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly says, "We'll be there in a little. Sirius wanted us to wait for a couple of the others."

Senta says, "Okay. Is there anyone in there that has children besides you, Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly says, "Yes. My husband, Arthur Weasley, is in there. He's the father of three sons at the moment and two more on the way. I have already told Sirius that when the child is born he can't be in there since the child is his first-born child."

Senta says, "Thank you then. I don't want to do anything more to make him angry at me. Can I count on your husband to help me with him?"

Molly says, "Yes, but you might want to use Lily's husband, James Potter, and his other friend, Remus Lupin. James, Remus, and Sirius are best mates. They met in Hogwarts and were inseparable and to some extent still are."

Senta says, "Thank you. I'll see you when you get back to the room." With that said Nurse Senta and Doctor Griffin left to go help Marlene in birth.

Molly says to Lily, "I feel sorry for that nurse. Sirius is stressed. He usually isn't this snappy. Sure, he does have the infamous Black temper but this is different."

Lily says, "You have to understand, Molly. Sirius didn't have a very good childhood and therefore he doesn't have any role models for parenting. He doesn't want to turn out like his mother and father. When he got sorted into Gryffindor his mother used the Cruciatus Curse on him. He had to run away to James's house when he turned seventeen. If he had stayed any longer he probably would have died. For his crappy childhood, I'm surprised that he turned out so well. No child no matter how bad deserves that. It's not like it's his fault for not being a Slytherin. Hell, if it wasn't for both Marlene and Sirius, James and I would have never started dating."

Molly says, "I know. My aunt, Lucretia, is Sirius's dad's sister and she told me how most Blacks are raised and it's horrible but no one can do anything about it. Lucky some of them turn out well."

As Lily and Molly were talking they were walking towards the waiting room. Next thing they know someone says, "Lily! Molly! Where are Marlene and Sirius?" Molly looks up and sees McGonagall coming toward them with Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. McKinnon. McGonagall says, "Well, are you going to take us there?"

Lily says, "Yes. Come on we'll take you to their room. A little while ago Marlene's water broke so when we get there the baby should be coming." Lily and Molly walk towards room one in the birthing ward with McGonagall, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. McKinnon following them closely. When they get to the room James, Remus, and Sirius are outside of the room. James and Remus are sitting in some of the chairs that are out there while Sirius is pacing outside of the door like he's a guard from older times. Lily says, "Remus, James, why aren't you two in there with Marlene?"

James says, "The nurse kicked Sirius out but he wouldn't leave so Arthur had to help me drag him out here. Remus stayed inside but as soon as the baby started coming and Marlene started screaming Remus came running out here like there was someone on his tail."

Remus says, "You try having Marlene holding your hand and using it as something to squeeze like there is no tomorrow. Then see how you feel. Marlene was starting to turn my hand purple because her grip was so tight." They are all silent for a while. A couple of minutes later, Marlene lets out a bone rattling scream.

Molly quickly stands up and says, "I'm going in to see if I can help with anything. I know the pain she is going through. I'll let her squeeze my hand until its blue if she needs it."

McGonagall stands up and says, "I'll come with you, Molly. After all I'm most likely going to be teaching the little one when he or she goes to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore says, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Minerva, the child could still turn out to be a Squib."

Sirius turns to Dumbledore with his eyes blazing in anger and says, "Don't you dare even think that mine and Marlene's child as a Squib. If he or she can't do magic I don't care but until we know don't think like that." After he says that he turns right back to his pacing again.

Remus says quietly, "I hope that his child doesn't get his temper or we are going to have our hands full." With that Molly and McGonagall enter the room where Marlene was. Molly goes and sits by Marlene's right side. Molly takes Marlene's right hand.

Marlene asks, "Molly, what time is it?"

Molly checks her watch and replies, "It's 11:50 p.m. Is there anything I can do for you, right now?"

Marlene says, "No, just hold my ha-." Marlene lets out an ear-splitting scream.

Doctor Griffin says, "Okay. Only a couple more pushes and your baby will be out, Ms. McKinnon. I can see your child's head."


	3. Chapter 2: First Magic

**Chapter 2: First Magic**

 _25 Minutes Later_

Doctor Griffin says, "One more push and it'll be over." As he finishes Marlene pushes her hardest one more time and the child is out of the world. Doctor Griffin says, "Senta, take the child and clean her up. Wrap her in the best blanket we have. Then come back."

Senta says, "Yes, Dr. Griffin."

Dr. Griffin turns to Molly and says, "Would you mind, Mrs. Weasley, to go and get the men waiting outside. They can come in now."

Molly nods, goes out, and says, "Sirius, Remus, James, Dumbledore, Lily, Mr. Mrs. McKinnon you can come in now. Marlene finished giving birth." As soon as Molly finished Sirius rushes past her to get to Marlene.

As soon as everyone is in there Dr. Griffin says, "Congrats, Mr. Black and Ms. McKinnon. You had a daughter. Nurse Shafiq should be back in a minute with her."

As he finishes Nurse Senta Shafiq comes in cradling a purple and silver blanket. She walks over to Marlene and places the bundle in her arms and says, "Here you go, Ms. McKinnon. This is your daughter. She hasn't opened her eyes yet."

Marlene and Sirius look down at her seeing that she has the wavy black hair that is common among the Blacks. Marlene says, "She looks like you, Sirius. Here hold your daughter. So I can tell them who her godparents are." Sirius takes his daughter gently with a small smile on his lips.

Remus comments, "I don't think I have seen Sirius hold anything that gently. Maybe him having a daughter will do him good."

Marlene then says, "Shut it, Remus. Okay everyone. Sirius and I have decided that she would have one godfather and two godmothers. Remus, will you be the godfather to Sirius and mine's daughter?"

Remus says, "I'd be honored."

Marlene says, "Good. Lily, would you be willing to be one of her godmothers?"

Lily smiles and replies, "For you, anything."

Marlene says, "Thanks, Lil. Now for the difficult one." She sighs and turns to McGonagall, "Minerva, I know that you taught both Sirius and I at Hogwarts and will probably end up teaching her there also. But would you do us the honor of being her godmother also?"

McGonagall says, "In all of my years teaching and living. No one has ever asked me to be the godmother of their child. If it is what you and Sirius want I would love too."

Marlene says, "Thank you."

Sirius says very softly, "Marlene. Marlene."

Marlene says, "What is it, Sirius?"

Sirius says, "It looks like her name is going to end up being Athena Elizabeth Lillian Andromeda Black. Look at her eyes." Sirius hands Athena to Marlene.

Marlene looks down at her child, gasps, and says, "She has your eyes, Sirius."

Sirius says, "I know. That's why I said that her name was Athena like we decided before."

Marlene says, "True. Hey, Remus, would you like to hold your goddaughter?"

Remus says, "If you are okay with me holding her. Yes, please."

Marlene says, "Then come over here."

Remus goes over and takes Athena. He sits down in the rocking chair by the bedside with Athena cradled in his arms. Next thing anyone knows Remus jumps from shock while Sirius quickly goes over to make sure that everything's okay. However, no one is expecting what Sirius ends up finding. Remus hands the child to Sirius and says, "I swear I didn't do anything. Please don't kill me, Sirius."

Sirius takes his newborn daughter and says, "What are you freaking out about, Remus?" However, as he asks that he looks down at Athena, gasps, and drops her. They knew right then and there that Athena Black was a witch because if she wasn't she would have hit the floor. Athena dropped only around six inches before she stopped in midair. However, she doesn't look like she did when she was born. She now has light brown hair like Remus and bright blue eyes like her mother.

McGonagall gets over the shock quicker than anybody and grabs Athena who turns her hair back to black but her eyes turn to green to mimic McGonagall.

Dumbledore chuckles and says, "Well, little Ms. Athena Black is only 15 minutes old and she is already showing a lot of magic. She is going to be a very powerful witch one day. What time was she born, Dr. Griffin?"

Dr. Griffin says, "She was born at 12:15 a.m. on September 2nd, 1977. That is what will be put in the records."

Dumbledore says, "Very well. It looks like Ms. Athena Black will be starting Hogwarts the day before she turns twelve. At least she won't be without friends her age since Molly is three months pregnant with twins she will at least have those two as her friends in the same year as her. I'll see you guys later. Congrats on your new family member, Sirius and Marlene."


	4. Chapter 3: Scare for Everyone

_**Scare For Everyone**_

 _A Year and 2 Months Later_

 _December 25_ _th_ _, 1979_

Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, Athena Black (1 year and 2 months), Minerva McGonagall, Michael and Melissa McKinnon, James and Lily Potter, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley (9), Charlie Weasley (7), Percy Weasley (3), Fred and George Weasley (1), Gideon Prewett, Alexis and Brooke Prewett (1), Fabian Prewett, Malcolm and Nicholas Prewett (1), Andromeda and Ted Tonks, and Nymphadora Tonks (6) are at the Potter Manor for Christmas.

Arthur Weasley stands up and says, "Molly and I have something we would like to announce." Everyone but Athena become quiet while Athena is laughing while changing her nose to look like a dog's. Arthur continues, "Okay now that I have everyone's attention besides little Athena. As you all know Molly is five months pregnant and we went last week to find out if they are boys or girl. We are pleased to announce that Molly is pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl. We have also decided on the names. The boy will be Ronald Bilius Weasley and the girl will be Rebecca Lucretia Weasley." Everyone starts clapping.

The sudden noise scares Athena whose hair turns grey and eyes turn black from the fear. Athena screams, "DADDY!" and then she starts crying. No one moves from the shock of her not only crying and screaming but also the fact that she said her first word at only just over a year old. When no one moves Athena's body starts convulsing badly.

McGonagall goes over to her and tries to pick her up but as soon as her hand touches Athena, the child screaks as if the touched pained her. Gideon, Fabian, James, Ted, Molly, Arthur, Michael, and Melissa all work on getting Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Alexis, Brooke, Malcolm, Nicholas, and Nymphadora out of the room. Peter is sitting there shock still and looking terrified of the one year old who is screaming herself hoarse. While Remus, Sirius, Marlene, Minerva, Lily, and Andromeda try to find out what is wrong with Athena. As they are watching the others finally get all of the kids out of the room. James goes over to Peter and says, "Get out of here, Peter. Athena doesn't need you staring at her terrified. And you are acting dumb she is only a year old she can't hurt you." As James finishes Peter runs out of the room. James goes over to the group around Athena and asks, "Has this happened before, Sirius?"

Sirius says, "No. I don't know what is wrong. Can you get Arthur and Molly? They might be able to help. I don't know what to do."

James says, "Yeah. I'll be right back." James runs out of the room and two agonizing minutes later comes back in with Arthur and Molly.

Sirius says, "Do you have any idea what could be happening to her?"

Remus asks, "Am I the only one seeing this?"

Sirius asks, "What are you seeing, Remus?"

Remus replies, "Is it just me or does it look like she is sprouting black fur? Are her teeth becoming longer?"

James says, "Um. Remus, shut it. Sirius, it looks like your daughter is turning into a wolf. We need to send something to Dumbledore. We need Dumbledore here now."

McGonagall says, "I just sent a patronus to Dumbledore. Hopefully he'll be here soon. I told him to come right away and that it is an emergency."

Marlene says, "Good becau—." Marlene passes out from the stress of watching her child in pain.

Sirius rushes to Marlene and saying, "Marlene! I swear you picked the worst time to pass out. I understand that it's not easy seeing your daughter in pain but now I'm alone with this."

McGonagall says, "You're not the only one that has to watch her in pain. How do you think Remus, Lily, and I feel about her in pain? We are her godparents. And this can't be easy on Andromeda either seeing that she and Athena are cousins."

Sirius says, "I know. I thought that maybe Marlene might know what is happening to Athena because I don't know why this is happening to her and I'm scared for her."

Remus says, "Hopefully Dumbledore will get here soon that way he can maybe help us. Who knows Dumbledore may even be able to tell us what is happening with her. At least I hope so."

All of the sudden there is a knock at the door. Sirius turns to James and says, "Would you mind seeing who that is? I really don't want to leave either Marlene's or Athena's sides."

James says, "Sure. I'll be right back." James leaves and two minutes later comes back in with Albus Dumbledore in tow.

Dumbledore kneels down next to Athena not touching her and asks, "How long ago did this start? Has this happened to her before?"

Molly says, "It started right after Arthur announced that he and I were expecting a girl and a boy. I think it first started with fear because her hair turned grey and her eyes black. From what I have read about Metamorphmagus when they are infants that they turn those colors in fear. And that later in life each Metamorphmagus colors are different depending on the mood. Much like Nymphadora usually has bubblegum pink hair when she is happy which each one of us knows is most of the times."

Sirius says, "I don't know. This has never happened to her before. You have to stop the pain for her. She is only a year and two months old. She is too young to be going through this much pain. What is wrong with my daughter Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore says, "I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do for your daughter, Sirius. It looks like she is becoming an Animagus. How this happened I don't know. All we can do is wait it out. I'll stay here incase I'm needed for anything else. I also think that Ms. Black is in for a difficult life. I hope for your sake and her's, Sirius, that she is strong and brave because she will need it."

Sirius says, "Thank you. I believe that she is going to be strong and brave. I'm going to take Marlene to a different room that way she doesn't have to hear our daughter screaming in pain when she finally wakes up."

Remus says, "If you want to stay with Marlene until she wakes up I'll come and tell you when Athena is done and okay."

Sirius says, "Thank you, Remus. Please do that. I just can't stand my daughter in any pain." As he finishes he picks up Marlene and leaves the room. Leaving Dumbledore, McGonagall, Andromeda Tonks, Lily and James Potter, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Remus Lupin to take care of his daughter, Athena Black.


	5. Chapter 5: Something Unusual

_**Something Unusual**_

Molly says, "Poor kid. She isn't even 2 years old and she is already having to deal with so much pain in her life."

Remus says, "I know." Remus turns to Dumbledore and asks, "Are you sure there is nothing we can do for her? It concerns me that she is in so much pain."

Dumbledore says, "Trust me, I wish that she didn't have to feel so much pain but there is nothing I can do. We have to wait this out. Hopefully she won't have this for the rest of her life."

McGonagall says, "Albus, maybe she should be only go to Hogwarts after she turns 12 but before she turns 13 that way we can know for sure that she can control some of her powers. Also the Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance did something odd with Athena."

Dumbledore says, "I haven't checked the Quill and Book for her name yet. Have you?"

McGonagall says, "Yes, I did. In all of my time teaching I've never seen this happen."

Dumbledore asks, "What did you see, Minerva?"

McGonagall says, "The Quill and Book wrote her name in the graduating Class of 1998. Meaning that she would be starting in 1991. That is also why I said that because the quill and book put her in that year."

Dumbledore says, "If the Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance put her in that year as Headmaster of Hogwarts I can't argue with it. The four founders placed the Quill and Book in charge of the students that are allowed to go to Hogwarts and which class. It isn't my place to argue."

Molly says, "That means Athena will be going to school with both Rebecca and Ronald. Even if she is the same age as Fred and George."

Dumbledore says, "True. It will be hard for the older kids to get used having someone their own age in one of the years under them. Your kids may be able to help her with that, Molly.

Molly says, "I hope so. If they turn out to be anything like my brothers and Athena like her father then she will give them a run for their money."

James says, "Hey, Lil. How are you doing?"

Lily says, "Physically I'm doing fine, James. I'm just worried about Athena, I understand why Sirius left but this can't be easy on Athena either she is only just over 2 years old."

James says, "I know but with her mother being Marlene and her father being Sirius it will take a lot for her to be taken out. Remember they are both part of the Order. I've known Sirius since first year and you've known Marlene as long as I've known Sirius if not longer since you met each other the year before we started Hogwarts."

Lily says, "I know. She has already shown that she is very strong. When she becomes older she will end up giving both Marlene and Sirius a run for their money."

James says, "She will end up being the richest kid in Hogwarts."

Lily says, "I didn't mean literally, James. I may be a Muggle-born witch but I know that Sirius alone was richer than Malfoy or any other pure-blood witch or wizard in Hogwarts. I also know that Marlene was almost as rich as Sirius. I had to help Marlene figure out how to use the muggle money that she and her parents have."

James says, "I know I was just joking, Lils. But you are right. It's hard to believe that Sirius has millions of galleons and just as many Knuts and Sickles."

Lily says, "James, Marlene has only a thousand less than Sirius does in Galleons, Knuts, or Sickles. Marlene has billions of pounds also and Sirius has the same amount."

James says, "Lil, I don't know muggle money."

Lily blushes and says, "Pounds are the biggest amount of muggle money here in Britain."

McGonagall says, "You forget that I don't have any kids and all of my siblings have passed away. Therefore when I leave this world Athena will get all of the money in the vault that I have."

Remus says, "I doesn't matter how much money Athena has or will inherit right now. She can't use any of it because she can't count and she won't need to because her mother and father will end up spoiling her rotten since Marlene found out that she can't have any more kids. Not that Sirius cared because he has fallen in love with his little girl. I never thought that Sirius would ever be mature but his daughter has done wonders on him."

Dumbledore says, "I agree with you on that, Remus. When Sirius and Marlene told me that they were expecting a child I didn't think that Sirius was ready but he changed as soon as he held her in his arms."

Remus goes to say something else but stops when he hears a whimper like that of a wolf pup. Everyone turns to look at her and sees that Athena is a pure black colored wolf with her normal stormy grey eyes. Remus quickly drops to his knees and reaches a hand out toward her. Athena looks at it and then gets to her paws smoothly surprising everyone since they all know this is the first time that she changed into that form. Athena as a wolf pup comes over to Remus. Remus sits back and stretches his long legs out. Athena goes in between Remus' legs and curls in on herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Mother, Daughter Similar

**Mother, Daughter Similar**

Remus says quietly, "James, could you go get Sirius? I told him that I would come get him when she stopped changing but I don't want to wake her up since she looks so pain-free and peaceful."

James says, "Sure. I'll be back. After Marlene wakes up Lily and I have something that we need to announce."

Remus says, "Okay. Get going. I don't want Sirius getting mad at me for not coming to get him right after she started feeling better. I think that Athena may be the only one that will cause Sirius to willingly leave Marlene's side."

James says, "Alright." After James leaves everyone watches Athena closely.

Remus says, "Why did this have to happen to you of all the kids that are out there?" Remus turns to Dumbledore and asks, "Do you know why this happened to her?"

Dumbledore says, "I don't know. Is Sirius something that I don't know of?"

Remus says, "I don't know what you are trying to say, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore says, "Fine. Keep your secrets. However, I hope that Athena doesn't suffer because of them."

Remus says, "I hope so too. But it's not my place to say. That I'll leave to Sirius to say if he wishes to."

Dumbledore says, "Fine. Don't worry, Remus. I won't ask him to tell me I will wait until he tells me himself without me prompting him into it."

Remus lets out a sigh and turns back to watching Athena who has her grey eyes open looking at him with her eyes looking soft even though their color is stormy grey and makes it look like she can look into your soul. Remus says, "Sometimes I think you can see into someone's soul because of your eyes. You seem to be wiser than you should be at the age of 1."

Athena as a wolf-pup tilts her head to the left like she wants Remus to figure out what he is asking himself.

Remus chuckles and says, "You seem to understand what I'm saying even though you only just said your first word ever today. I'm actually surprised that you didn't say your first word earlier since you showed your first signs of magic when you were not even an hour old."

Athena yips at Remus like he just figured something out. Sirius chooses that time for him to walk in with Marlene at his side.

Sirius exclaims, "What in the bloody hell happened to my daughter?"

Dumbledore says, "It looks like little Athena is an Animagus. Though how that happened I don't know."

Marlene says, "So in other words what my daughter is going through is my fault because I'm an Animagus."

Dumbledore says, "I have seen many Animagus have children and never have they been born an Animagus. Somehow you and Sirius created a daughter with the ability of being an Animagus. Marlene, what is your Animagus form?"

Marlene says, "My form is a Hawk so I don't know how she became a wolf Animagus."

Dumbledore asks, "What type of hawk is your Animagus form?"

Marlene says, "It's what's called a Red-shouldered Hawk. It is found most commonly in Mexico and the Americas."

Dumbledore says, "Would you mind changing into your Animagus form that way we can see how she reacts to it."

Marlene says, "Sure. As long as it won't cause Athena anymore harm."

Dumbledore says, "I don't think that will harm her."

Marlene says, "Okay. Sirius, you might want to back up."

Sirius says, "Okay. You're clear to go, Marlene."

Marlene says, "This is not a good time to be joking, Sirius!"

Remus says, "Just ignore Sirius, Marlene. I also want to see how this turns out."

Marlene quickly changes into her Red-shouldered Hawk form. Athena watches in her wolf form as her mother flies around and quickly she stands up if a little wobbly on her feet. She stretches her back and then she changes into a Peregrine Falcon juvenile. As a falcon she stretches her wings and then takes flight somewhat smoothly after her mother. Everyone watches Marlene and Athena do what looks like a bird dance while in flight. Marlene quickly flies back to the ground and changes back into her regular form. Athena flies down after her but she doesn't change back she sits there watching the people who care about her through eyes that can see so many different things. They suddenly hear a loud banging outside of the living room they are in. Athena all of the sudden turns into a white lioness cub with her teeth bared towards the door that the bang was outside of.

Dumbledore says, "Well, I won't be surprised if she is sorted into Gryffindor with that Animagus form."

James says, "Who is making that racket in my house?" James goes over to the door and opens it. As the door opens Peter Pettigrew falls through the door showing that he was listening in to what was going on. James says, "What are you doing, Peter?"

Peter says while stuttering, "I… was getting ready to come back in."

Remus says to Athena, "Easy, Athena, it's just Peter being himself. You are alright."

Athena tilts her head to the right and makes a growling noise that sounds like she is asking if he was sure. Athena turns her head back to the door and waddles over to it with Remus and Sirius following her. As she gets to the door she looks out and lets out a combination of a roar and squeak.

Sirius laughs and says, "Athena, you are funny."

Athena turns to her father and glares at him.

Sirius quickly takes a step back and says, "Okay. Sorry girl. I didn't mean to offend you."

Remus lets out a loud laugh and says, "Sorry, Sirius. But that is funny. You seemed to be scared of your own daughter."

Sirius says, "You should try having her glare at you as a lioness. It's bloody scary."

Marlene says, "Sirius, language! She is only a year old! I don't want her to start cursing all of the time like you do."

Sirius says, "Sorry, love."


	7. Author Note

For those of you new readers or maybe those who haven't read my profile I like writing and I don't really care of the longevity or length of my writitng. And I don't care if you don't like it and I just laughed at the comment on the person saying that their dad's junk is longer than this if so you got a problem that I don't care about. I deleted it because if a kid is reading this I don't want them to see that crap. You don't like it don't read it. I'm a writer because I have ideas that I'm getting on paper. You can flame all you want but it won't effect me.

Those that like my stories and follow it thank you. I will keep posting no matter how many negatives I get. Though I'm not sure I can do a schedule.

Will be posting again soon,

Sincerely,

AndromedaLycurgusSnape


End file.
